Eine Woche
by DawnHope
Summary: Was sich innerhalb einer Woche so alles verändern kann. *complete* Taiora, songfic zu .Hey Jealousy.


Hey Frani ^.-

Ich hab gesagt ich werde versuchen dir eine zu schreiben und bitte.

Ich weiß sie ist ein wenig „na ja besser nicht lesen ist schlecht" aber *schulterzuck* ich hab mir Mühe gegeben ^^ HDGDL *knuff* Franzi

PS: Ich hasse deine offenen Enden bei deinen Fanfictions -_- Okay ich hasse generell offene Enden, aber deine sind so schrecklich offen ... und Tai ist irgendwie immer so ein leicht böser Typ kann das sein? *zwinker* (ich werde wahrscheinlich meinen Senf mitten in die Fanfiction geben ,...vielleicht verschon ich dich auch damit und schick dir eine Fassung mit und eine ohne Kommentare^^)

Pro-Forma-Disclaimer: Wenn Digimon mir gehören würde, würde ich dann meine Zeit damit verbringen so was zu schreiben? Ganz sicher nicht ^^ Und "Hey Jealousy" gehört rechtmäßig den Gin blossoms. leider *schnüff* ach und mir gehören  auch nicht die Frau aus dem Kopierladen mit dem Bauchnabelpiercing und Rachel, die gehören FRIENDS für die ich auch keinerlei Rechte besitze...

..::++EINE WOCHE++::..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:.Freitag heute.:._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. Entschuldigt, dass ich euch störe, bei was immer ihr auch gerade macht, aber ich möchte 

eine Geschichte erzählen. Nein nicht irgendeine Geschichte, MEINE. Und dann könnt ihr 

darüber lachen und ich hab es mir endlich von der Seele geredet. Und das zu völlig Fremden 

^^; Also mein Name ist Sora. Ich bin 22, habe eine wundervolle Arbeit als Lehrerin und bin 

mit einem der erfolgreichsten Sänger Japan's verlobt. Verlobt. Und ich gedenke alles 

abzublasen. Und  warum? Wegen einem alten Freund, der auf einmal wieder in meinem 

Leben aufgetaucht ist und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hat.

Nicht, dass ihr mich falsch versteht, Matt ist ein toller Typ und ich habe seinen Antrag 

angenommen, weil ich dachte, dass ich ihn liebe...ja DACHTE eben. Und das ist das 

Problem. Denn als Tai aufgetaucht ist, wurde mir klar, dass mein Leben irgendwie zu ernst 

geworden ist. Und mal ganz ehrlich, was ist witziger, als eine Hochzeit am Tag vorher 

abzusagen? Genau, die Hochzeit gar nicht abzusagen und wie Rachel, aus einer allzu sehr 

bekannten "Freundes"-Sitcom, einfach zu verschwinden.

Und hier bin ich. In meinem Hochzeitskleid. Mit einer Pizza, Kopfhörern, das Telefon ist 

abgestellt, genauso wie die Klingel, und meinem DVD Player, auf dem ich mir jetzt alle 

möglichen Filme ansehen werde, die mich lachen lassen. Doch ihr wollt sicher wissen, wie 

es dazu gekommen ist? Nun ich werde es euch erzählen......Lasst uns eine Woche 

zurückgehen.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:.Freitag vor einer Woche.:._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein ziemlich normaler Freitag. Die Kinder waren ziemlich angespannt und 

gelangweilt, wie jeden Freitag, wenn alle die Minuten und Sekunden zählen, bis sie endlich 

zu Hause sind. 

Als letzte Lehrerin in einer Klasse ist es die Pflicht die Fenster zu schließen, überall 

nachzusehen, ob jemand etwas vergessen hat, etc. Natürlich hing hinten in der letzten Reihe 

wieder ein vergessener Regenschirm. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es draußen in Strömen 

Hunde und Katzen regnete, ging ich davon aus, dass Jeremy oder Tom je nachdem wessen 

Schirm es war, bald wieder in der Tür stehen würden. Daher war ich nicht weiter verwundert, 

als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um in der Annahme ein Schulkind von 

maximal 12 Jahren zu sehen, statt dessen, stand ER in der Tür.

~*~

_So tell me, do you think it'd be alright  
If I can just crash here tonight_

~*~

"Tai! Oh mein Gott, ich hab dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen!  Was tust du hier?"

Er zeigte mir eine der Karten, die wir verschickt hatten - Einladungskarten zu unserer 

Hochzeit.

"Sora. Wir sehen uns das erste Mal seit 4 Jahren und das erste was du fragst, ist was ich 

hier mache? Tststs immer noch die gleiche." Er grinste und umarmte mich. 

"Tai, du hast getrunken. Du bist doch nicht etwa hergefahren?"

Ihm war DAS sichtlich egal. "Wie hätte ich sonst herkommen sollen?"

~*~_  
You can see I'm in no shape for driving   
But anyway I've got no place to go _

~*~

"Komm mit zu mir, du kannst dort deinen Rauch ausschlafen und morgen reden wir dann."

Er grinste. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Grinsen immer noch diese Wirkung auf mich

hatte.

"Darf ich fahren?"

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte"

  
"Ver!Giss!Es!"

  
"Menno....."

Mit einigen Diskussionen bekam ich ihn dann doch ohne Probleme nach Hause. Tja wenn man mit 6-12 jährigen klarkommt, machen betrunkene alte Freunde auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Nach mehreren Flaschen Wasser, einem ausgeleerten Magen und zwei Zitronen später war er endlich nüchtern. Und nun saßen wir da und vermieden es uns anzusehen. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen vor 4 Jahren ... 

~*~

_And you know it might not be that bad   
You were the best I'd ever had   
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago   
I might not be alone_

~*~

"Sora?"  
  


"Hm?"

"Es tut mir leid. Das vor 4 Jahren. Du warst immer die Beste und Einzige für mich. Und was 

auch passiert, ich werde für dich immer einen großen Platz in meinen Gedanken und in 

meiner Seele für dich freihalten."

Ich erinnerte mich nur sehr ungern an diese Zeit. Wir waren irgendwie zusammengekommen 

und ich war glücklich. Nur...  schien Tai nicht genauso glücklich zu sein.... sonst hätte er wohl 

kaum mit dieser Frau aus dem Kopierladen mit dem Bauchnabelpiercing geschlafen, oder? 

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, vor allem, da er es mir nicht erzählt hat. Nein ich hab es aus 

dem Fernsehen erfahren...das ist grausam wenn du zu einer Talkshow eingeladen wirst, weil 

sie angeblich deinen Vater gefunden haben, du dann von allen überzeugt wirst, hinzugehen, 

nur um dann so etwas zu erfahren. Danach hatte ich jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm 

abgebrochen...und nun ist er wieder hier....Zeit heilt Wunden und ja ich habe ihm 

verziehen....

~*~

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town   
And let the cops chase us around   
The past is gone   
But something might be found to take its' place   
Hey jealousy _

~*~

"Es ist Vergangenheit Tai. Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Und wie du siehst, bin ich 

glücklich."  
  


"Nicht glücklich genug. Wann bist du das letzte Mal mit deinem Auto weggefahren, obwohl 

dich Gesetzeshüter anhalten wollten?"

Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Bullen ärgern war damals übelst lustig, doch alleine 

macht es keinen Spaß....

~*~

_You can trust me not to think   
And not to sleep around   
But if you don't expect too much from me   
You might not be let down _

~*~

"Weißt du, wenn du irgendwann dahinter kommst, dass du ihn nicht heiraten oder wenn es 

zu spät ist die Scheidung einreichen willst. Ich bin für dich da. Ich werde keine Fragen 

stellen, sondern dir nur versuchen bestmöglich zu helfen, aber erwarte nicht zu viel. Ich bin 

immer noch der alte Idiot." Er grinste. Und ich war ... nun ja es war so eine Mischung aus 

Trauer, dass ich ihn quasi verlassen wollte, Gerührtheit, Hass und Liebe.

~*~_  
__Cause all I really want is to be with you   
Feeling like I matter too   
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago   
I might be here with you _

~*~

"Tai… "

"Pschhht. Ich bereue es, was ich damals getan habe. Denn eigentlich wollte ich derjenige sein, dessen Namen auf den Karten steht...."

Und dann ging er. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:.Freitag, heute.:._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemand hämmert an meine Tür. Sie haben anscheinend mitbekommen, dass ich fehle. Die Wahrheit ist, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:.Samstag.:._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist Samstag und der Ansturm ist vorbei. Es scheint, dass auch Matt es sich anders 

überlegt hat. Naja so brauch ich wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Er hat mich 

angerufen und  wir haben das erste Mal seit langem wieder gelacht und uns gut unterhalten 

ohne nervös zu sein. Er hat ein jemand neues getroffen. Sie heißt Marie und scheint nett zu

sein, jedenfalls soweit ich das über das Telefon beurteilen kann. 

Und was mich angeht, draußen vor der Tür wartet jemand auf mich.


End file.
